For years, it is common to use a rubber strip, often called a Zebra strip, to make dozens of electrical connections between an LCD and a circuit card. There are two types of Zebra strips: rectangular conductor-style Zebra strip and circular conductor-style Zebra strip. The Zebra strip creates electrical connections between the conductors on the back of the LCD and the conductors on the circuit card.
When probing a small object on a circuit board or other electrical substrate (e.g. a Zebra strip), a testing device needs to make good electrical connection without damaging the object. In addition, for certain measurements, a four-wire measurement technique can be utilized to improve the quality of the measurement, but making four connections (as opposed to the more typical two connections) on a small object can be even more difficult.
In the prior art, a typical technology for probing such small objects is the use of metal pins. Metal pins generally have points that make contact with the circuit card. However, the metal pins can often damage the object being probed.